


Walk of Shame

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: written by:Sugar_and_Saltnote: This is the first drabble I wrote for our chatroom-based bi-weekly challenge. If you wanna see more drabbles, check out the collection♥





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> written by: [Sugar_and_Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt)  
> note: This is the first drabble I wrote for our chatroom-based bi-weekly challenge. If you wanna see more drabbles, check out the collection ♥  
> 

  
  
Some things are too good to be... well, _good_ for you.  
The moment Sehun felt the soft mattress and silky sheets against his bare ass, he knew he'd fucked up. Again.  
  
Next to him, a stranger snored softly, and it was probably for the better that he couldn't see him clearly. A look to a fancy-looking alarm clock told him it was 4:30. Maybe a little early, but he'd done worse. Heck, he had napped instead of leaving right after, so he'd abided to the laws of one night stand courtesy (tonight).  
  
It was always this stupid high end hotel which its silky sheets, fancy tapestry and thick carpets.  
This was starting to get ridiculous - by now he was seriously fearing he might one day meet a previous conquest in the hallway, with himself looking all fucked out and bare feeted (had he really lost his shoes in the club?? He'd searched above and beyond, and there were just... gone).  
  
No way, not today, not in his glittery shirt and skin-tight leather pants metaphorically yelling 'gay' in neon letters. Silent as a mouse, Sehun padded down the hallway, slow and tentative.  
  
And even though Sehun knew, _should_ know that he'd regret it, drunk him always insisted on his one night stands to treat him to this fancy place. Because it was so close, 'so convenient'. Because drunk him apparently found the idea of being spoiled by rich people hilarious. Sober him was just embarrassed. And boy, he was already way too sober for this.  
  
After what felt like an endless hallway and an even longer elevator ride, it was time for the next hurdle - the lobby boy. It was always the same one, too, as if fate was mocking his drunk decisions. He'd seen the guy enough to actually memorize his face and feel bad about getting seen by him - though the aloof guy always smiled at him so purely that Sehun was beginning to doubt he realized that this was a walk of shame if he'd ever seen one.  
  
There was no pity or amusement in the lobby boy's eyes as he called out to Sehun - who froze like a deer in the headlights, having all hopes of slipping out unnoticed ruined - and told him to take a pair of hotel slippers, so he wouldn't risk injuring his feet.  
  
As if Sehun would ever return them when he was sober.  
  
As if Sehun would ever return.

 

* * *

  
  
  
...as if Sehun could ever walk out of this hotel room again after not having returned those slippers.  
Why didn't he calculate that before getting drunk?  
  
Now he was standing outside the elevator once again, this time in a very wrinkled dress shirt and the same pair of lucky leather pants, at 5:02 AM. When he snooped around the corner, he saw that the lobby boy was there. _Of-fucking-course._  
He wanted to die, for all the reasons.  
  
For a full five minutes he stood there and waited. Heck, he'd wait til this guy's shift was over when necessary. Lucky for him, lobby boy received a call by someone in the back and left his place. Now was his chance!  
  
Unlucky for him, the soft voice called out to him before he crossed as much as half of the fancy entrance area.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He contemplated running, but guilt wouldn't let him, and so he turned around slowly, all too aware of his mussed up hair and smudged kohl liner (it had seemed like a good idea last night).  
Lobby boy smiled brightly, way too brightly for five in the morning.  
  
"You shouldn't leave without breakfast."  
  
Sehun blinked. Lobby boy pointed at two glasses of orange juice on his counter with a meaningful look.  
  
This was so bizarre, Sehun caught himself wondering whether lobby boy wanted to poison him for stealing those slippers.  
  
"Come, take a seat, just for a bit."  
  
Sehun found himself awkwardly sitting at a hotel counter a bit later, extremely unsure of the how and why.  
  
"The buffet is still closed, but you really shouldn't leave on an empty stomach - it's unhealthy."  
  
He peered at his name tag. _Zhang Yixing_.  
  
Didn't Zhang Yixing realize that he was a disgusting person who didn't have his shit together and kept fucking random strangers? Though this night's conquest had been quite handsome, to be fair. Unfortunately, they'd had a couple disagreements on the... mechanics, and now Sehun was discreetly fidgeting on the bar stool with his sore ass.  
  
This day sucked and it had barely begun.  
  
"Also, it's your business of course, but it's a little cold to be going without a jacket."  
  
Sehun looked into a face that was way too kind for this hour of the day. For this world, probably. Maybe he really, _really_ assumed Sehun was just a weirdo who liked to go to work like this-  
  
"I mean. You're always free to come up to my room directly, next time," Zhang Yixing offered with a bright smile. "I'd certainly not let you slip away before breakfast. Or with your shirt inside out. Or without another round in the shower."  
  
With a loud groan, Sehun buried his face in his arms, and the other chuckled.  
What a jerk.  
  
What a nice, gentle, handsome jerk.  
With a promising glint in his eyes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
